Winter Is Coming: The 20th Hunger Games
by Grand Coconut
Summary: 24 go in, 1 comes out. Yeeeaahh i'll put a better description in later. i'm late for school.
1. The Tributes

The Head Gamemaker looked down at the list of tributes' names printed onto the piece of paper in his hands.

**District 1 [Luxury]**  
>M: Obsidian (Sid) Haze (18)<br>F: Siren Noria (18)

**District 2 [Masonry]**  
>M: Barnabas Salt (18)<br>F: Nectar Johnson (17)

**District 3 [Technology]**  
>M: Jim Pisces (17)<br>F: Genesis Fuse (15)

**District 4 [Fishing]**  
>M: Julius Osman (17)<br>F: Aura Cruz (16)

**District 5 [Power]**  
>M: Blue DeBuhr (15)<br>F: Scarlet Hanson (16)

**District 6 [Transportation]**  
>M: Joel Perona (17)<br>F: Bean Botonis (14)

**District 7 [Lumber]**  
>M: Lolium King (15)<br>F: Opal Palais (17)

**District 8 [Textiles]**  
>M: Oliver Abel (15)<br>F: Piper Rosenthal (16)

**District 9 [Grain]**  
>M: Nan Padilla (12)<br>F: Sawyer Ambrose (14)

**District 10 [Livestock]**  
>M: Hopper Garcia (16)<br>F: Orchid Raleigh (17)

**District 11 [Agriculture]**  
>M: Preston Faucette (17)<br>F: Lolita Aranguren (16)

**District 12 [Coal Mining]**  
>M: Milo Brooks (17)<br>F: Noel Scullark (13)

**A/N: i added some text to this chapter, so all you illegal chapter vultures can calm down now. but anywaaays, i'm back! (quick note: this is the sequel to my previous story, the 19th hunger games. if you haven't read that one yet, i totally recommend you read it first before diving into this one because there will be references from last year's games and i'd hate to spoil it for you.)**

**anyways, last year was a warmup. this is the story i've been waiting to write. i think this one is going to be more survival themed and nature-esque than the 19th, just to give you an idea.. i can't wait to hear your reactions/thoughts/blah blah blah when the chapters go up and i'm so excited to take you guys on this crazy journey with 24 brand new tributes.**

**let's get it crackin woooo!**


	2. District One: Back In Black

The nine o'clock bell rang and girls in brightly colored dresses poured out of the bathrooms, talking about hair and boys. Siren wasn't among their ranks of course. She had never associated herself with the other girls. She knew their type. Prissy girls like that only gossiped and filled each other's heads with lies about the person sitting next to them. They thrived off drama and always had to run in packs.

Girls like that never liked Siren either. And they were about to hate her even more because she had just been chosen to volunteer for the Twentieth Hunger Games.

It was a prestigious honor, the position she was given. Apparently, the founding father of the academy, Maximilian Santiago, had liked how she didn't roll with a group during training and her skills with a javelin outshone any other competitor. Plus, her bombshell looks would surely be a hit with the sponsors. Everyone knew that the capitol loved a gorgeous blonde from District One.

She was the perfect volunteer in Maximilian's eyes and whatever the man said went. He wasn't familiar with her part time job though.

Siren was a prostitute. It was a disgusting job, but it had to be done. There was no other way for her to pay for the academy's tuition. She would have picked up a normal job like any other girl, but prostitution made lots of money and it's made it fast. Sure it was frowned upon by society, but money was money and Siren had never met a dollar that she didn't like. It appealed to her for all the wrong reasons, yet she took it up anyway.

But in all honesty, if your morals got in the way of making money, then you were doing it wrong.

Siren had a few loyal costumers who also happened to be in her graduating class. That's how she kept up her consistent income. Not everyone knew about her little job, but word still had it's way of getting around. That was not the reason girls hated her though. It was because she looked better than all of them combined.

Siren didn't feel bad about her status. She had been doing what she needed to in order to get by. Anyone who had everything handed to them in life didn't know what it was like to hustle and work hard for what they wanted, and at the end of the day, that's why she was chosen over the others. She had outdone them in the work aspect. _She_ was the one that put in extra hours in the training center and _She_ was the one who actually bothered to read about poisonous plants and dangerous animals, things that past careers usually overlooked. She prepared herself in every way she could.

In Maximilian's eyes, anyone who worked that hard for the position deserved it one hundred percent.

As the last of the popular girls spilled out of the bathroom, Siren brushed off her short white dress and walked into the bathroom. She gazed at herself in the mirror and smiled. Everything about her looked beautiful, as it usually did.

Her long blonde hair was done in a loose wavy updo that framed her face just perfectly. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and every bit of makeup was blended to perfection.

She tapped her long red nails on the porcelain sink as she thought about what was going to happen in the next few hours. Herself and Obsidian would volunteer at the reaping and then be taken to the capitol by train. She hadn't decided on her angle for the interview yet, but she was leaning towards lethal. Every District One girl always tried to be sexy, but Siren didn't want to blend in with them.

That blonde bimbo, Velvet, had done that last year and it obviously didn't do miracles for her. She _did_ make it to the final three, but in the end, she died one of the most painful deaths of them all.

Siren didn't feel bad for her. Velvet had been one of the girls that made fun of her all the time when she trained at the academy. She remembered when Velvet died, all the girls in the academy were crying their eyes out and having memorials for her and things, but Siren just laughed. Velvet was a shallow girl and she got what was coming for her.

Siren was especially glad that Kramer won though. He was an outcast too before he was crowned victor and now all of his haters were at his feet, begging just to take a picture with him. It was so inspiring the way he went from a social reject to one of the most famous victors of District One. Siren wanted that, she needed that. It proved that anything could happen.

As she walked out the door, Siren caught the eye of a few of her mean classmates and held her head even higher. No one would be getting to her. Nope, not today. She was the star of the show this time, not them.

As she walked out the academy's front entrance, she could see that kids were already filing into the reaping pens in the town square. With a flip of her hair, she followed, ready to get it started.

* * *

><p>"Eyes on the enemy, Haze!"<p>

Sid wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and got back into a fighting stance. His opponent swung, but Sid quickly jerked out of the way, causing the boy to catch a fistful of air. A burst of adrenaline exploded inside of his chest at the close call, scaring him into taking action immediately. Sid sent his fist flying in his opponent's direction, but he should have known better. The boy quickly caught Sid's closed fist in his hand and twisted his arm behind his back within a second.

Sharp discomfort made Sid squirm under the pressure of the other boy's strong grip. He tried to free himself, but panic surged through his heart, making it difficult to formulate a strategy on the spot. There was only one thing left to do.

"Stop! Let go, let go!" Sid cried out in desperation.

The trainer blew his whistle and his opponent chuckled from behind him as he released him. "I win."

The second he was freed, Sid whipped his arm away from the boy and instantly began to rub the pain out of it. Mumbling under his breath, Sid winced when he hit the sore spot on his arm. This was probably going to bruise.

"Good game, Sid. You really know how to put up a fight." The blonde boy, Elliot, snickered jokingly.

Sid's wide eyes met Elliot's blue ones, ignoring his jab. "Did you really have to go so hard on me? You know I suck at hand to hand combat." Sid said in an exasperated voice as he let his hurt arm fall limp by his side. "Trying to beat me up right before the games. What a great friend you are." He added under his breath.

Elliot let out a laugh and smiled widely. "Nah man, just trying to prepare you." He assured as he slung an arm over his best friend's shoulder. "All victors are prepared."

"And he's gonna need all the preparation he can get." A new voice said, followed with the sound of quick paced footsteps. Sid and Elliot looked up simultaneously to see the trainer, Tyson, jogging towards them.

Sid rolled his eyes and looked down at his arm. "Yeah, because I'm sooo unprepared, Ty." He mumbled sarcastically. "That's why I was chosen to volunteer."

Tyson let out a short laugh. "Sid, I hate to break it to you, but if _that_ was only fight I'd ever seen from you, I would be thinking to myself 'what the _hell _were they thinking when they chose this boy to volunteer?'" Tyson said in a voice full of dramatic expression, causing Sid to set his jaw in annoyance. "I know you better than that though, kid. But even as good as you are with that bow and arrow, if you find yourself in a fist to fist brawl in the arena, you're gonna have the lower hand if you keep psyching yourself out like that."

"That's why he's only gonna kill from afar, right Sid?" Elliot said, lightening up the mood. "You make it sound like he's doomed, Ty. Sorry, but have you _seen_ him with a bow and arrow? He's a prodigy!" Elliot said as he slammed his hand on his buddy's back supportively.

Tyson nodded. "I have indeed. And you're right, Elliot, he is one of the best we've ever had, but it wouldn't hurt to pick up a few fighting skills."

"I get nervous around close contact, sorry. I mean, I know it. You don't have to keep reminding me." Sid sighed.

He was very aware how uncomfortable he got when people invaded his personal space. It had always been an issue, even when he was a little kid. This was the main reason he was usually so aloof around his peers. His claustrophobia was both a physical and emotional thing. He didn't like to get very close to people on a personal level either, even if they did interest him. He usually just observed them from afar. Elliot was actually one of the only people that bothered to get to know Sid.

Tyson eyed Sid sympathetically and sighed. "We're on your side, Sid. I know I'm tough on you, but it's only because I believe in you." He said as he patted Sid's shoulder. "Cliche? Yes. But it's true."

Sid shrugged and let out a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah, I know. And I do appreciate that." He said sincerely. "I know how hard you worked to get me that spot as the volunteer, Ty." He added. "Thank you."

Ty smiled wryly, causing his eyes to crinkle up. "People like you don't come along every day, kid. You've got something special."

Sid cracked a small smile at that.

Just then, the nine o'clock bell rang throughout the academy, signaling the reaping. As the other trainees filed out of the training center one by one, Elliot bounced on the balls of his feet. "Well, it's time!" He said enthusiastically. "We'll see you soon, Ty. You ready, Sid?" He elbowed his friend.

Sid nodded. "Yep. We'll see you at the reaping, Ty. Thanks again for everything." He said with genuine thankfulness.

Ty returned the smile as Elliot and Sid turned on their heels and followed the other kids out of the training center.

* * *

><p>After Siren checked in and got her finger pricked, she swiftly made her way towards the front of the eighteen year old's section. She felt several pairs of eyes fall on her as she shouldered past her classmates, and it made her feel even better. Every girl in the district wished they were her right now.<p>

As the escort tapped on the microphone, Siren perked up and brought her eyes to the stage.

The escort, Arietty, was draped in an ivory Grecian dress this year that sparkled with tiny crystals. Her pastel blue hair was done in a loose curly updo that framed her face wonderfully. Little pale gems were placed along her jawline and cheekbones as well. Siren found herself liking everything she saw, surprisingly. She usually thought the capitolites had the gaudiest taste in fashion.

"Good morning, District One!" Arietty sang into the microphone. "Last year was one of the most phenomenal games we have ever had, and we were blessed with another unforgettable victor!" Arietty smiled as she swept her arm in the direction of Lucius Kramer, who was sitting towards the back of the stage alongside the other victors. He looked as amazing and powerful as ever. He had a new, shorter haircut that was spiked a bit towards the front, but he still rocked his signature crimson color. The crowd roared in applause as Kramer waved to them. When he lowered his hand, Arietty turned back towards the microphone. "Let's make it happen again, District One!" She exclaimed, getting the crowd excited.

"Well first things first, let's start with the ladies." Arietty smiled as she walked towards the girls' bowl. She drew a single slip off of the top and Siren felt her muscles tense up. It was finally about to happen. Her moment was here.

"Magnolia Grant."

"I volunteer!" Siren called out in response as she emerged quickly and gracefully from the eighteen year old's section. She felt the cameras zoom in on her and she smiled at one of them as she walked onto the stage.

"Amazing, we have a volunteer!" Arietty exclaimed. She held out the microphone to Siren as she crossed the gap. "What is your name, dear?"

Siren accepted the microphone from the escort with a smile. "Siren Noria." She said clearly as she looked out into the crowd with confidence.

"Well congratulations, Miss Noria, and best of luck! Are you ready to meet your district partner?" Arietty asked excitedly.

Siren nodded and laughed lightly. "Of course."

Arietty nodded with a grin and walked over towards the boy's bowl. She dipped her hand in and took out one single slip.

"Oscar Lombardi." She announced.

"I volunteer." A simple voice responded on queue.

Siren saw some movement in the eighteen year old's section and her eyes landed on a tall, lithe boy swiftly making his way through the crowd. As he entered the isle, he walked to the stage coolly and calmly. He had short black hair and attractive charcoal grey eyes that sparkled with something unique and special.

His face was familiar and recognizable right off the bat. Siren knew him. A lot of people did.

"And what is your name, sir?" Arietty asked curiously as he walked up the steps.

The boy took the microphone from her outstretched hand and spoke. "My name is Obsidian Haze, but you can just call me Sid if you'd like." He said with a soft nod as he handed it back to her.

"Of course." Arietty grinned as she turned back towards the crowd. "Well, District One, here are your tributes!" She exclaimed as she swept her hands out in the direction of the two volunteers. "Let's have another winning year!"

The whole district burst into a round of applause and Sid and Siren clapped along with them. They were both determined to bring the prize back to District One.

* * *

><p>Siren followed the peacekeeper down a short hallway in the justice building. She had just entered the door and she was already very impressed with this place. Everything about it was luxurious, from the plush red carpets to the little gold decorations on the walls. It must have cost a fortune to build.<p>

Siren continued to follow the peacekeeper until they reached a single door at the end of the hall.

"Here we are, miss." He said as he opened the door to her goodbye room. "This is where you will say your farewells."

Siren stepped inside the room and looked around. "Thank you." She said politely to the peacekeeper, smiling in his direction.

He nodded in response and closed the door, leaving her to herself.

The room was very simple and clean. The furniture was white and gold and there was a large aquarium on the right side of the room. Siren glanced at the fish and watched them swim around. They were very bright and exotic. She wondered what kind they were.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

The door swung open and her younger sister, Irene, entered the room all alone. Siren was instantly elated to see her and a smile stretched across her face.

Irene was sixteen years old and the spitting image of her sister. The only difference between them was that Irene's hair was brown and Siren's was blonde.

Despite being related though, Irene had a pretty different life. Instead of training at the academy like she did, Irene attended normal high school and lived at home with their parents. Due to the distance between the academy and their house, it had been a while since they had last seen each other.

"Well first of all, congratulations." Irene said with a smile as she embraced her in a hug. "I know how hard you've worked for this."

As she let go, Siren stepped backwards. "Thanks. How did I do?" She asked with a light smile.

Irene nodded. "Fantastic. I think the capitol is going to like you a lot!" She said truthfully, making Siren smile even wider.

"Aw sweet, that's what I was hoping for. Hey wait- where are mom and dad? Didn't they come with you?" Siren asked, changing the subject as the thought crossed her mind.

Irene sighed and looked down. "No, they couldn't make it." She said sadly, knowing how much it was going to disappoint her. She was hoping that she wouldn't even ask.

Siren frowned and slumped her shoulders. "Man, are you serious?" She said, feeling very let down. Her parents hadn't made an attempt to see her in nearly a year. Most kid's parents came to visit them at the academy every weekend or so. Siren's parents didn't even come to say goodbye to her before she was shipped off to the Hunger Games. It just proved that they really didn't care at all.

Irene shook her head. "You know how they are. They've always been unreliable." She reminded her.

Siren nodded and let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I know." She drawled. "I guess I just hoped they would show up."

"Hey, cheer up. You've still got me." Irene said, trying to stay positive.

Siren looked up and smiled a little bit, remembering that she should be thankful that at least her sister came to say goodbye. "You're right, sis. Thanks for coming to see me off." She said gratefully, a sad smile on her face.

Irene shrugged and smiled smugly. "No problem. Now let's talk Hunger Games." She said, getting right down to business.

The two spoke about strategy and her odds of winning for the last few minutes before a peacekeeper opened the door and told Irene it was time for her to go. Siren hugged her sister one last time and watched as she left out the door.

In Siren's mind, one thing was for sure. If she did win, Irene would be the first person she shared her fortune with.

* * *

><p>"Dude, I am so excited for you!" Elliot exclaimed as he shook his friend by the shoulders. "I can't wait to see you on TV."<p>

Tyson, along with Sid's parents had already come to wish him good luck, and now it was Elliot's turn. He wasn't expecting any more guests, so his best friend would be his last goodbye.

"I wonder who the other careers will be this year. Siren seems pretty strong, so I'm glad you got paired up with her. District Two is usually really strong too-" Elliot continued to talk, but Sid quit paying attention. Elliot had been going on and on about the games for a solid two minutes now and he was beginning to repeat himself. Sid knew he was really excited for him though, so he didn't say anything.

Sid's mind drifted back to what Tyson had said when he came to visit him a few minutes ago. He had told him to "play the game". Sid wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but he guessed he would find out. It was something that he would definitely keep in mind.

Sid was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. A peacekeeper stood in the doorframe and told Elliot that his time was up.

"Aw man, already?" Elliot asked sadly.

The peacekeeper nodded in response and motioned him to get going.

Elliot turned towards his friend and hugged him one last time, cherishing their last moments together. He slammed his hand on Sid's back as he let go of him. "You better not go dyin' on me, Sid." Elliot said seriously as he turned towards the door.

Sid laughed lightly, trying to hide his nerves. "I'll try not to."

Elliot smiled from over his shoulder. "Good. I'll see you soon then." He replied with a final wave goodbye.

Sid waved back. "See you soon, Elliot."

As the peacekeeper closed the door behind him, Sid felt his heart sink a little. He hoped he would be able to keep his promise to Elliot. He wanted to come back home too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: for the record, yes there was a victor from district one last year, but that does NOT automatically confirm siren or sid's inevitable death. if i end up wanting one of them to win, then it will happen regardless of what district they're from. and another thing, this story is only semi canon. that means that if i want a district twelve tribute to volunteer or win or whatever, then it will happen too. every single tribute has an equal shot at winning so don't count anyone out!**

**anyways, the first reaping has happened! what are your thoughts on this chapter? i'm excited to hear what you think, good or bad. i'm gonna post the next chapter soon so the wait won't be long at all. district two is up next!**


	3. District Two: Coldblooded

District Two usually produced some of the best, most viciously trained careers the Hunger Games ever got their hands on. The volunteers were trained from early childhood on to the ages of either seventeen or eighteen, then the best of the best were chosen from the graduating class to become the volunteer for that year. District One had a system very similar to this, only the training regimes over there were much more lax than in District Two.

Once you were of high school age and were interested in becoming a volunteer, you enrolled into the academy. The academy was very much like a college, in the aspects that students lived in dorms and the classes and were located around the campus. If you made it to graduation and you weren't chosen to be the volunteer, you weren't out of luck. No, not even slightly. Many peacekeeper/guard jobs were available to those who graduated from the academy. Some kids actually enrolled in the academy just for the sole purpose of becoming a peacekeeper, not a volunteer. This helped keep the illegal training of tributes before the games somewhat secret amongst the district.

Barnabas wasn't looking to become a peacekeeper though. From the minute he got into the academy, he was dead set on becoming a volunteer when he was eighteen. And after four years of ruthless training sessions, competing against his own classmates, and picking up some impressive skills with a ball and chain mace, he was finally granted his wish.

It seemed like since the day he was chosen, people started coming out of the woodwork, begging to become his new best friend. The attention was nice, but he had always known he was better than everyone else anyway. He didn't need any reassurance.

On the day of the reaping, Barnabas woke up to the feeling of his roommate shaking him awake forcefully.

"Wake up you lump, today is the day!" Micah yelled in his ear.

Barnabas groaned and smacked Micah away with one of his pillows. "Get out of my face." He slurred, half asleep.

Micah laughed and bounced on his bed. "Looks like someone partied a little too hard last night." He said playfully as he picked up the pillow and threw it right back at Barnabas.

As the pillow flew into Barnabas's face, he flinched and peeled his eyes open. "You have a death wish, don't you Micah." He slurred sleepily as he flung his covers off of him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Don't throw stuff at me." He said as he pushed Micah off of his bed.

Micah landed on the floor with a thud and it was satisfaction to Barnabas's ears. His roommate was right though, last night _had_ been wild. He had been out until nearly three in the morning at one of the frat houses for a party.

_His_ party.

Every year there was a going away party for the chosen volunteer to celebrate his success at the academy. Last year the volunteer didn't even show up though. Everyone knew Jude was way to stiff to show his face at any party.

This year's party was one of the best though. Barnabas would have stayed longer, but the cops showed up and shut the thing down before it could get too out of control. He did love to party, but he would have to put that part of himself on hold for the duration of the games.

And just the thought of the games got Barnabas out of bed.

Today was the reaping. It was the day he had been waiting for all month, and the moment he had been waiting for all his life. He had envisioned himself volunteering a million times over, and he could already taste the victory of winning. People might say he was a typical career, but he didn't care. He liked it that way.

A lot of victors were careers.

As Barnabas rolled out of bed and got ready for the day, excitement pulsed through his veins. He could just imagine what the capitol would be like and he had been thinking about what the arena would be for ages. It was all coming up now and he was stoked.

After the two boys finished getting ready, they left their room and walked down the hallway. Immediately, people that passed by were congratulating Barnabas and wishing him luck. Barnabas didn't even spare them a second glance as he shouldered past them. His peers were below him now.

He was top dog.

* * *

><p>Today was one of the rare occasions that Nectar wasn't training. Her typical morning routine consisted of waking up and hitting the training center before the school day started, but today she was only focused on getting all dolled up. Nectar knew that the cameras would be on her from the minute she volunteered until the minute she won the games, so looking good was crucial.<p>

Nectar finished up her makeup with a few swipes of bronze eyeshadow that made her green eyes pop and then she sprayed hairspray on her brown hair to set her hairstyle in place. She was doing a few last minute touch ups when the door flew open and her friend Hazel burst in, reminding her what time it was.

"It's almost 9:30! We're supposed to be checking in _now_!" Hazel shrieked when she found Nectar still at the vanity.

"Okay, I hear you." Nectar said as she dropped her blending brush onto the table and turned around to walk out the door.

Hazel shrieked something about the time one last time before she grabbed her friend's hand and rushed out the door with her.

As the two girls walked to the town square for the reaping, Hazel was rambling on and on about a boy in their class that she liked and Nectar was snickering, making fun of her love sick friend.

"-and he keeps looking at me in class, but what does that mean? I mean, it could be that he likes me too, but maybe he's just looking around the room and I'm only catching him when he looks at me. What do you th-" Hazel began.

"He's ugly, so it doesn't matter what it means." Nectar said bluntly as they approached the reaping pens.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Um, Zac is actually cute."

Nectar snorted loudly. "Yeah and pigs can fly." She scoffed as they stood in line to get their fingers pricked.

Hazel rolled her eyes again and continued to ramble on about Zac as Nectar zoned out and pretended to listen. Nectar did have a tendency of being abrasive, but she didn't see anything odd about it. She had been that way all her life. It was practically second nature for her to speak her mind like that.

After they got their fingers pricked, Nectar shoved her way through the crowd to get to the front of the line. Hazel followed behind her, wanting to stand next to her friend. They made their way to the front and Nectar gazed up at the stage. The escort, Gem, was dripping in orange jewels and smiling widely at the crowd as she waited for them to quiet down. Behind her was the mayor, his wife, and the past District Two victors.

Nectar smiled. She could already see herself sitting among their ranks.

Gem tapped on the microphone and everyone quieted down. A hush fell over the crowd, but everyone was silently quivering with anticipation.

"Good morning District Two! It is an honor to be back for another year as your escort. Are we ready to chose our new tributes?" Gem grinned.

The crowd clapped and cheered in excitement.

"Fantastic! Let's switch it up and chose the boy first." Gem said as she strode over to the males' bowl. She plunged her shimmering hand into the very heart of the bowl and pulled out a single slip.

"Remus Rogue!" Gem called out.

"I volunteer." A loud, masculine voice responded from the crowd on queue.

Nectar watched as a tall, muscular guy moved swiftly through the eighteen year old's section. He had short clipped black hair and dark brown eyes that she recognized instantly. His named was Barnabas or something like that. He was possibly one of the cockiest, most egotistical guys to ever grace the halls of the academy and Nectar knew his type. A brawn over brains type of guy who probably over estimated himself. She was from District Two, guys like that were around every corner!

He stepped onto the stage with a confident smile on his face and shook Gem's hand.

"What's your name?" Gem asked as she handed him the microphone.

"Barnabas Salt. Get used to this name, District Two!" He said with a grin as he gave the microphone back to her. The crowd clapped and cheered, and Barnabas's ego visibly inflated. He smiled even wider and stood taller.

"Well Barnabas, best of luck to you! Let's meet your partner!" Gem said excitedly as she crossed the gap over to the ladies' bowl. She quickly plucked a name right off the top and unfolded it. Nectar could feel a devious smirk cross her face. It was her turn.

"Alice Black!"

Nectar ducked under the ropes. "I volunteer!" She called out as she slipped under and stepped into the isle. She walked towards the stage with an intimidating smirk on her face and flipped her straight, brown hair over her shoulder. She looked up to see Gem's face light up with elation and Barnabas looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"And what is your name?" Gem grinned as she handed her the microphone.

"My name is Nectar Johnson, and you should get used to this name too, guys." She said with a competitive edge to her voice as she gave the microphone back to Gem.

Gem clapped with a smile on her face. "Well there you have it, District Two! Your tributes for this year- Barnabas Salt and Nectar Johnson!" Gem said into the microphone. "Tributes, shake hands!"

Nectar turned to Barnabas and shook his outstretched hand with a strong grip. She looked into his eyes and saw that he, too, reflected the same aura of superiority that she did. Nectar knew that two big egos were bound to collide at some point. With a smirk, she realized that the competition was beginning.

And it was beginning right now.

* * *

><p>After the reaping, Barnabas and Nectar were escorted off the stage and into the justice building for their farewells. The justice building in District Two was a large steel building that was kept neat and secure for occasions like this.<p>

As Barnabas walked down the bleak hallways, the eerie silence and the cold lighting made him feel a bit nervous and out of place. He quickly shook off the feeling though as he opened the door to his goodbye room and stepped inside.

_Victors don't get nervous!_, He reminded himself as a smile stretched across his face.

He knew his visitors would be arriving soon, but he wasn't thinking about them right now. The _games_. Now that was something that got his adrenaline pumpng. It had always been his goal to volunteer one day and now it was finally his reality. He smiled to himself as he replayed his volunteering stunt in his head over again. He was sure people in the capitol would like him. He was strong and handsome, so the ladies would love him. He was also intimidating and dangerous, so he assumed the men would love him too. His first appearance had been a success!

Barnabas felt elated with excitement as the door opened and his friends came pouring in. There were a lot of them and they were all muscular jocks like him. Barnabas was a pretty popular guy, so he expected a lot of visitors. Their smiles and words of encouragement made him feel good as they came in the room. Barnabas puffed his chest out with pride as he bathed in the glory of being a volunteer. He knew all his friends secretly wanted his position, but they weren't as lucky as him. No one was as lucky as _him_.

"Just soak it in, man." Micah smiled as he slammed his hand on his friend's back. "Don't let all the fame get to your head though. That massive ego of yours just might end up getting you killed."

Barnabas snorted. "I'd love to see anyone try to kill _me._" He said confidently as Micah raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm the strongest one in this thing."

A few of his friends laughed. "Yeah. we'll see about that." Another guy said teasingly.

Barnabas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess we will." He said with an edge to his voice as a cocky smirk crossed his face.

After his friends finished congratulating him, they filed out of the room and Barnabas was left alone with his own thoughts once again. Nothing could dampen his mood today. Even with a huge ego, he was still the best tribute in this game. No one would outdo him.

* * *

><p>Nectar's older brother was the first to visit her. She wasn't expecting him to come and see her at all today because he was a peacekeeper and he was usually traveling a lot from district to district, crushing rebellions and keeping people in line for most of the year. When he opened the door and burst into the room, Nectar was thrilled with excitement.<p>

Her brother cracked a huge smile as Nectar ran into his arms. "When I heard you were volunteering, I went right to my boss and said "Boss, I've gotta take off work on the 19th to come see my little sister volunteer in District Two.' I wouldn't take no for an answer. Today is the biggest day of your life! I had to come see you!" Her older brother grinned as Nectar hugged him tight.

He wore his white peacekeeper suit and smelled like latex and expensive cologne. Nectar reveled in his scent as she held onto her brother tight. She barely ever saw him these days, so every reunion was a big deal. She wished he was around more, but maybe it was for the best. She didn't really want him to know about her violent tendencies that had developed in the past few years. It wasn't a very pleasant thing to talk about.

"I'm gonna make everyone proud in there." Nectar grinned as she broke away from him. "I've been training for years. It's all gonna be worth it in a few weeks."

"Oh, I know it'll be." Her brother chuckled. "There was never a doubt in my mind that you'd be chosen, Nectar. I'm _very_ proud of you."

Nectar's heart fluttered into the air. There was nothing better than knowing that people were proud of her. It proved that this really was the right decision after all. No one believed in her when she first enrolled in the academy, not even her mom or dad. She was just a skinny little fourteen year old that had always gotten overlooked, but what saved her was her persistence. There were a lot of girls that were bigger and stronger than her, sure, but she had trained until she was blue in the face almost every day to lock in her place as tribute. She worked for it and she got it.

Technically she hadn't won yet, but every little step she took brought her that much closer!

When her brother's time came to an end, he said farewell one last time before walking out the door. Before he left though, he turned his head around and pointed back at her. "Knock em dead, sis." He said with a confident smile before the door closed behind him.

A smirk crossed Nectar's face as she stared at the metal door. "Oh, I will." she said deviously, just loud enough to be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: here are district two's tributes! i'm excited to hear what you think of them and what your thoughts on this chapter are!**

**district three is next! til then :)**

**oh plus i finished reading the divergent series.. and my heart is broken. nothing could prepare me for that ending. ****i am never reading another book again.**


	4. District Three: Knowledge Is Power

Genesis was a mastermind. And she knew it too.

But, perhaps, that was the key to her intelligence. She was aware of the fact that she was an absolute and utter genius. She knew she could be unstoppable if she wanted to be.

There were no limits.

You would think that kind of confidence would make her an arrogant kid, but in fact, she was quite the opposite. She had always been transparent to her peers. She was a reserved, quiet kind of girl that preferred to observe people rather than to jump in the action. She wasn't shy, she just didn't get very much satisfaction out of small talk and idle conversations. She liked to converse about much more complex things, like the meaning of life and what happened when we die. There were so many mysteries and secrets in this world, she occupied a lot of her time trying to find answers. She liked to stay ahead of the game in every way possible.

On the morning of the reaping, Genesis woke up like she did every morning. She was still a bit sleepy from only getting about nine hours of sleep, but overall she was feeling cool, calm, and collected. A typical morning for her.

She could hear her mom downstairs, frantic to make breakfast. Her older sister's voice was also mixed in with hers, adding to the chaos. As a draft blew in through Genesis's open window, she had the urge to wrap herself in her blanket and roll back into her bed, but she knew better. If she didn't go to the reaping, the peacekeepers would be on her. And that was the last thing she needed.

With that in mind, she got out of bed and got ready for the reaping.

Downstairs, her sister was walking out the door and her mom was beginning to wash dishes. After an hour, Genesis came barreling down the stairs, realizing she had taken too much time straightening her hair and getting ready. She wanted to look nice today, but she had lost track of time somewhere along the way.

"Genesis, I thought you said you would take out the trash this morning!" Her mom said in a stressed out voice when she saw her.

"Can't, I'm gonna be late for the reaping." Genesis breathed as she headed for the door.

Her mom sighed heavily and then nodded. "Okay. I guess I can do it." She said with empathy. Her mom knew the reaping was not a fun event to go to.

"Alright. See ya." Genesis said coolly as she passed her mom up. The truth was, she wasn't going to take out the trash anyway. She always found a way to get out of chores.

"Well you can't leave without breakfast, honey! Wait, take the bacon at least!" Her mom said, reaching for a plate when she saw her walk by empty handed.

"You know I don't eat meat." Genesis said flatly as she passed through the kitchen and opened the front door.

On the way out the door, she grabbed a granny smith apple from off the counter so her mom would shut up about breakfast.

As she stepped outside, the chilly morning air blew her long, dark brown hair over her shoulder and a shiver ran down her spine.

It was time.

That was okay though, she was ready for anything.

* * *

><p>Technology was interesting. It was a lot of trial and error to get things to work, but it was cool to see your creations come to life when you got everything just right.<p>

Jim wasn't an inventor, given that he hadn't ever actually invented anything, but he was good at fixing things. He had always liked taking things apart to see how they worked, then putting them back together. In any machine, everything was secretly interconnected. Most of the time, one broken wire could make the whole system fail. Everything had to run smoothly.

Jim was good with his hands. He always had been. Anything that involved hands on work, he liked. That's probably how he landed his job at District Three's only automotive shop. He was an expert on cars.

Sometimes he felt like he belonged in District Six rather than District Three though. Everyone here was all about books and school, but Jim just couldn't seem to get into that kind of stuff. He had never been good in school, probably because of his ADD tendencies. He could just never focus on school work. His mind was always wandering off to somewhere more interesting.

He was a dreamy, quiet kind of guy. The only time he ever really got in the zone was when he was at the shop, working on something.

Currently, he was thinking about one of the cars that came into the shop yesterday. It was a beaten up convertible that someone donated to them for it's spare parts. Even though it had just arrived, Jim already had an idea of what he would like to do with it. First he would probably need to replace the engine and take a look under the hood to see what else needed fixing. It would probably need a new transmission. Then, if he had it his way, he would paint that baby a nice cobalt blue and put some new white leather seats in there. He was thinking about white tires too. They might roughen up faster, but man would they look cool.

When Jim came out of thoughts, he realized that his mom was in the middle of talking to him. How long she had been talking, he didn't know.

"-and don't forget that your brother wants you to take him to the dinosaur museum after the reap- Jimmy are you even listening to me?" His mom said in frustration as she helped one of his little sisters into her shoes.

Jim snapped to attention from his seat at the kitchen table. "What? Oh, yeah. Yeah I will." He said quickly.

His mother's expression softened. "Alright good. He's been waiting for a long time." She smiled softly as she slipped the other shoe onto his sister's foot. "You can go ahead and leave for the reaping if you want. There's still some things do around here before the rest of us leave." She said.

"Oh, alright." Jim said lightly as he got out of his chair. He was originally going to wait for them before he left, but more time to meet up with his friends was always good.

His little sister gave him a hug and his mom kissed him goodbye. "Be safe, Jim!" His mom called out after him as he walked out the door.

"I will." Jim waved back.

On his way down to the town square, a few kids from school waved and smiled to him, but he could see that their smiles didn't quite reach their eyes. He didn't blame them though. It was a scary day for a lot of kids. He knew that.

Jim, on the other hand though, had never really worried about the Hunger Games. It wasn't worth the paranoia. Plus, Jim just wasn't an anxious type of guy in the first place. He had always had a laid back and relaxed disposition. Nothing really ruffled his feathers.

Back into his thoughts, he also began to think about the price of white tires. They definitely cost more, plus they would probably need to be custom made too. Sure, Jim would put in the extra work to get them, but his boss might not want to go through the trouble just for a set of tires. That was the catch he hadn't thought about before.

When he finally reached the line to sign in, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked ahead at the lady drawing blood. With a gulp, he realized that there actually _was_ one thing he was scared of. Pain.

* * *

><p>After getting her finger pricked, Genesis stood coolly in the fifteen year old's section, waiting for the reaping to begin. The chilly morning air was still lingering in the breeze and her legs were beginning to shiver, but she didn't mind. <em>It will begin soon, <em>she thought to herself hopefully.

A few girls next to her were talking in hushed whispers, but Genesis paid them no mind. She wasn't interested in petty gossip about who kissed who and who said what. She had gotten past that stage in like fifth grade. Nowadays, she was onto bigger and better things.

Genesis had figured out things that no fifteen year old was supposed to know about. She saw the patterns in everything, the structure, the secrets to success and the mistakes of failure. She noticed everything. She was good at solving things too. She had often thought to herself that she would make a great detective.

As more people filed into the reaping pens, Genesis inched her way closer and closer to the ropes to make room for them. Also, every time she looked around, the kids around her looked even more nervous than before. Some kids were as pale as sheets of paper.

Even though District Three was one of the smallest districts, Genesis wasn't worried about getting reaped. Yes, her odds were greater, but her fear wasn't. She had calculated the odds and the chances of her getting reaped were still well under one percent. She had survived three other reapings and this one would probably be no different.

If she was to be reaped though, of course she had a plan. She had watched enough Hunger Games to notice the patterns of victors verses the patterns of losers. The super cocky careers were usually the first to go when their alliance turned on them, the little kids were usually too scared to try to survive, and the geniuses usually ended up defeating themselves. In order to win, she just needed a balance of all those things, plus a knife.

Suddenly there was a tap on the microphone and Genesis flicked her gaze to the stage. _Finally, _she thought with a sigh of relief.

The escort, Griffin, was back for another year as District Three's escort. This year he was dressed in a beige outfit that had neatly layered feathers incorporated into it. When he opened his arms up, it actually looked like he had wings. It was impressive and creatively executed.

Griffin cleared his throat. "H-hello District Three. The time has come to choose one young boy and girl to compete in this year's Hunger Games. Last year was... Interesting. But I have a feeling this year will be a success!"

Genesis tried to choke down a laugh, but she just couldn't. Last year had been a disaster. Not only was Lithium a raging psycho, but she freaking ate her district partner! Everyone knew that killing your district partner was frowned upon, but _eating them?_ That crossed the line so far, it was almost comical.

Griffin continued on about the dark days and the first rebellion and other things, and then he moved onto something much more exciting- the actual reaping.

"As usual, let's chose our lady first." Griffin said as he walked over to the girl's bowl. Genesis felt the tension rise in the air around her as he unfolded the slip. Genesis just stared ahead towards Griffin casually, her eyes focused on the little piece of paper in his hand. She expected nothing, she knew it was all up to chance.

But still, she couldn't help but wonder who it would be this year.

Griffin held the slip in the air as he read it.

"Genesis Fuse."

As the name rang across the square, it echoed a few times until it eventually faded away into silence. Genesis raised her eyebrow for a moment as the silence settled across the town square. Slowly, she looked down at her feet for a moment, as if thinking, and then she nodded ever so slightly. "Okay." She said nonchalantly.

She stepped out into the isle coolly and began her walk towards the stage.

She didn't look surprised, she didn't look terrified. She looked rather calm, her eyes slightly narrowed. To a bystanding kid in the pens, she probably seemed a bit strange. Usually, when a kid here in District Three got reaped, they were utterly wide eyed and horrified. Genesis seemed as cool as a cucumber. There was definitely something different about her. That was obvious.

When Genesis reached the the stage, she shook the escort's hand.

"Genesis, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Griffin said with a grin as he shook her hand.

Genesis just nodded once, a ghost of a smirk crossing her face._  
><em>

Griffin moved right along, returning to the microphone. "Now that we have our female tribute, let's choose our male!" He said enthusiastically.

He crossed the gap over to the boys' bowl and took his time fishing out a slip. When he finally chose one, he walked back to the microphone with the slip of paper held high. He unfolded it carefully and cleared his throat.

"Jim Pisces."

As silence settled over the town square, slowly but surely, there was some movement in the seventeen year old's section. After a moment, a tall and leanly muscular boy in a white t-shirt and denim jeans stepped into the isle. He began to walk forward, his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. Genesis thought he looked vaguely familiar. He might have been from her school, but she didn't really know. He had short, neat brown hair and blue eyes that were wide with surprise.

As he stepped onto the stage, Griffin shook his hand with a smile. "Ah, you must be Jim! It's so nice to meet you." He grinned.

Jim nodded slowly, then joined Genesis on the center of the stage.

"Well here you are, District Three! Meet your tributes- Genesis Fuse and Jim Pisces!" Griffin exclaimed as he motioned the two of them to shake hands.

The crowd cheered surprisingly loud as the two faced each other. Jim looked surprised and a little bit confused as he shook Genesis's hand. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to take his little brother to the dinosaur museum anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Genesis was escorted into her room in the justice building by a peacekeeper. It was a nice place with marble floors and chandeliers. There were fur rugs and plush grey couches and chairs. This was just a mere mask of what the games were really were though. She knew that. She had known that for a while.<p>

As the door opened and her mother and older sister burst into the room, Genesis accepted their hugs and tearful goodbyes with sympathy. She felt a bit of sadness swell up in her heart as her mother cried into her shoulder. She had seen her mother cry before, but not like this. Genesis knew that she felt like she was going to lose her daughter.

_And she just might, _Genesis thought bitterly.

There was no way to know what would happen in there. It was impossible to try to predict it either. She had made a plan beforehand for if she was ever to be reaped, but she was just _now_ realizing that a lot of her fate depended on who the other 23 tributes were, what the arena was, and if people even decided to sponsor her or not.

Past years didn't matter.

She quickly decided that the only way to play this game was to make one move at a time. In something like this, things were bound to change at any given moment. All it took was one wrong move to get you killed. It was scary, but it was undeniably true.

With that in mind, she became certain that her new strategy was the smartest way to play it.

As her mother and sister's time came to a close, she hugged them both goodbye, but realized that she had been too lost in her own thoughts to pay any attention to their goodbyes. _Oops, _she thought with a slight wince.

"Goodbye, Genesis. We love you very much." Her sister said sadly as she walked out the door.

"I love you too." Genesis waved back before the peacekeeper slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Jim felt as if he was in a dream. He knew that he had just been reaped, but for some reason, he wasn't as afraid as he thought he might have been. He still felt as pleasant as he did this morning. After all, it wasn't like he had been killed just <em>yet. <em>He still had a shot.

By the time his family came in, he was thinking about what the capitol would hold for him.

"Jim!" His three younger siblings burst into the room with red noses and teary eyes. His brother and two sisters leaped on him in an attempt of a hug. They probably didn't even know why they were crying. The oldest of his younger siblings was only seven, far too young to fully understand what the Hunger Games were. They had probably just started crying because their mom did first.

"We didn't know you were leaving today." The older of the two sisters said tearfully as she let go of Jim's shoulder. "I didn't want..." She trailed off.

"Oh I know." Jim tried to pacify them. "It's okay. I didn't either."

His brother hung his head and began to cry silently, but Jim consoled him.

"Don't cry, you guys. I'm not sad, you shouldn't be sad either." He rubbed the back of his little brother's neck. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Are you coming back?" His brother asked.

Jim sighed, not wanting to disappoint them with the truth. "I'm going to try to." He said.

He couldn't let them know that he probably wouldn't be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hi! these guys sounded good on paper, but then i actually wrote them and they both really came to life. i'm feelin it! so what do YOU think of genesis and jim? i can't wait to read your reviews! up next, we're taking a trip to district four to meet julius and aura!**

**til then :)**


	5. District Four: High Tide

District Four was somewhat of a wild card district. They were technically considered careers, but every year brought something different. Some years they got volunteers, some years they didn't. Some years they had winners, some years both their tributes died in the bloodbath. It always seemed to be up in the air when it came to this seaside district.

That brought on quite a bit of fright when it came time for the reapings. In districts like One and Two, there wasn't a lot of fear because the volunteering system was so strong over there. If you didn't want to go into the games, you didn't have to. Someone would always be happy to take your place.

But in a place like Four, where volunteers were unpredictable and inconsistent, people were just as scared here as they were in any outlying district.

But luckily for the boys, this year there was someone willing to take up the position. His name was Julius.

People knew him, people liked him, and he was always the center of attention. A social butterfly like him always got the girls, was invited to every party, and had everything handed to him on a silver platter. His parents owned a super popular seafood restaurant down by the ocean that got incredible business.

So you guessed it- Julius was also inherently rich.

He had been born into the wealthy upper class. It was the lifestyle he was used to and it was all he had ever known. Some said he was arrogant and haughty, but he didn't think so. He was just better than them.

So why volunteer if he already had money? It was simple. Julius wanted the admiration and respect that came along with being a victor. The money was secondary- it was the notoriety he was after. He wanted to be famous like he felt he deserved to be. Sure, he was a popular guy in his school and town, but that just wasn't enough. He wanted the whole _nation _to know his name.

A guy like him was born to be in the spotlight. And he wouldn't be satisfied with life unless he was.

He also had enough strength to back up his big dreams. Though the volunteering pool in Four wasn't big enough to build an academy just yet, he and a decent sized group of other guys regularly trained after school at the gym's training center. Some of them didn't even want to volunteer, they just enjoyed learning how to use the different weapons. That was good for Julius though, because that meant there was less competition for volunteering this year.

Currently, Julius was finishing up an early morning training session at the gym. As he walked out the back door, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm and let out a deep breath. He had wanted to fit in one last spearing practice before he volunteered today, but that session had really kicked his ass. His muscles felt like jelly and his legs had the strength of noodles at the moment.

"Tough session, huh?" A voice said from behind.

Julius turned around and saw that his friend, Cal, had also just gotten out of a morning workout. "Yeah." Julius sighed. "I'm beat."

Cal grinned and let out a laugh. "It's good practice though. You gotta train if you wanna win." He said.

Julius laughed tiredly. "Right, man. That's why I do it."

Cal began to jog ahead, going another direction. "Well I'll catch up with you later, Jule. I've gotta get home before the reaping." He said from over his shoulder as he passed him up. "Hey, and good luck with the whole volunteering thing. You're gonna blow 'em out of the water!" He called back.

Julius cracked a smile at that. "Thanks Cal! See ya." He called.

As Cal turned the corner and disappeared, Julius turned back around and began walking home. He felt worn out, but he knew it was his big day today and that in itself helped him make it there without collapsing.

When he made it home, Julius opened the front door of his family's mansion and stepped inside. The air was nice and cold against his hot skin and the big house smelled like expensive perfume and money. Crystal chandeliers hung on the ceiling and their lights were bright and florescent, casting a white glow across the marble floor.

His parents were probably still asleep or just didn't care if he was home or not, so he didn't bother to check on them. He rushed up the stairs and got into the shower to wash the sweat and grime off of his body. After he finished showering and dried off, he threw on his nice clothes and rushed down the stairs.

He was going to meet a few friends before the reaping started, so he wanted to get there early if he could.

Before he ran out the door, he halted to a stop by the mirror and flashed himself a bright grin. His reflection looked like it usually did. Handsome. His green eyes were just as piercing as they always were and his smile was just as white.

After deeming his reflection good, Julius burst out the front door and into the street, where all the other kids were beginning to come out of their house as well.

As he made his way down to the seaside for the reaping, he walked with his shoulders back and his head held high. He felt extra proud today. He was teeming with energy and enthusiasm the whole way there. A few friends who passed him by wished him luck and patted him on the back. A lot of people stared at him, and he heard his name in the hushed whispers of people around him.

Today he was the center of attention and it felt great.

This was the way it _should _be.

* * *

><p>Aura was a gentle soul. Her shy and passive nature made her an unusual kid in a predominately rough and tumble career district, but it didn't mean she was a weakling. In the water, Aura was as swift as a fish. It kind of came with the territory when you lived in Four. Being a swimmer was nothing special in the seaside district, but it was still a handy skill to possess.<p>

Weaponry wasn't really her strong suit since she couldn't even imagine harming another living thing, so she stuck to keeping her skills swimming related.

Today was Aura's fifth reaping. Nerves were always an issue on a day like this, but she tried to swallow her fear for the sake of her sister, who's very _first _reaping was today.

She held her sister's hand as they took a shortcut through the beach, the sand getting in their flip flops. The May air was warm and gentle, with the occasional cool breeze blowing in from the ocean. The sky was a clear, cloudless blue and the soothing sound of the nearby waves was relaxing.

As the two girls stepped foot into the reaping venue, Aura heard her sister's breath hitch. She looked back at the twelve year old with a raised eyebrow. "You okay, Alouette?" She asked.

Alouette's blue eyes darted around nervously, looking at all the kids in the reaping pens. She nodded shakily and moved closer to her sister. "I-I'm okay."

Aura nodded back and continued into the check in booth. "After we get our fingers pricked, you go stand with the twelve year old's and wait there until the reaping's over." Aura pointed over to the other little girls in the twelve year old's section.

"But if we get reaped-" Alouette began.

Aura laughed breathlessly. "You won't."

Her sister nodded, but her eyes were still wide with fear. Aura waited for Alouette to get her finger pricked and then sent her off with the other twelve year old's.

Then, she walked into the sixteen year old's section by herself and waited for the reaping to begin. A few friends from school welcomed her to stand with them and Aura's nerves calmed down a little bit as she entered the company of her friends.

"What is she _wearing_?" One of the girls giggled when the escort, Aqua Begula, glided onto the stage.

This year, Aqua's hair was dyed a shimmery turquoise blue, flat ironed pin straight, and parted down the middle. She had glittering scales glued onto the curves of her face and wore a skin tight mermaid's tail that was decorated with scales as well. It was only when she turned around that Aura saw that the woman was wearing _no_ shirt. Her back was bare, and the only thing covering her sacred woman lumps was her unusually long hair.

Aura raised her eyebrows in surprise. Capitol fashion sure was provocative these days.

"Good morning, District Four!" Aqua sang into the microphone, her lavender colored lips stretching into a grin. "The time has come to choose two brave, _strong_ tributes for this year's Hunger Games. Let's begin with the boys!"

Aqua sauntered over to the boys' bowl and dipped her long pastel nails right into the center. After taking a slip out of the bowl, she walked back to her platform. Aqua unfolded the slip of paper and raised the microphone to her lips.

"Sammy Crusoe."

Aura looked over at the boys, her eyes wide with shock. She knew Sammy. He was a nice, cute boy in her grade with curly blonde hair. He always let her borrow his homework when she forgot to do it. She searched the boys' section for him, but before she could spot him, a deep bass voice rang out.

"I volunteer," someone called out strongly.

Aura let out a sigh of relief as a tall, athletic guy from the seventeen or eighteen year old's section shouldered his way out of the crowd. Sammy was safe. The volunteer had warm, tanned skin and shaggy golden hair that glistened in the sunlight. As he emerged from the crowd, he had a dangerous glint in his eyes and a devious smirk on his lips that sent a shiver down Aura's spine.

He looked like someone that could win.

"A volunteer! Oh how exciting, what is your name?" Aqua exclaimed as he walked onstage.

"Julius Osman." He said evenly, looking out into the crowd with confidence.

"Amazing!" Aqua grinned. "Let's meet your female counterpart."

Back in the crowd, a girl behind Aura giggled. "I wouldn't mind being _his _district partner." One of them said under her breath. A few girls around her began to giggle as well and Aura cracked a smile. He _was_ pretty good looking, she had to admit.

Aqua pulled a name out of the girls' bowl and walked back to the center of the stage. Aura and her friends were still giggling about the comment when Aqua read the name. They was only half paying attention.

"Aura Cruz!"

Aura perked up at the sound of her name. _What? _A few older girls looked back at her, their eyes solemn and serious. Her friends around her stopped laughing and Aura felt something cold and scary pool in the pit of her stomach. This kind of attention only meant one thing. The smile dropped off her face as the town square got quiet. Aqua repeated the name.

"Aura Cruz?" She said again.

_That's me, _she thought. It was all that registered. She was right- Aqua had said _her _name. She was the one that got reaped.

Without even thinking, Aura began to walk towards the isle, her knees shaking ever so slightly. "I-I'm here." She managed to get out as she stumbled into the isle.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked forward. Her cheeks heated up and she tried to keep her composure intact. _Don't cry!_ she commanded at herself internally. _Stop trembling!_

As she reached the stage, Aqua helped her up the steps and grinned like a maniac. "Ooh aren't you just darling! Congratulations Aura! You're in for the ride of your life!" The escort exclaimed in a voice that made her flinch.

Aqua positioned her right by Julius's side. Aura could feel the power and strength practically radiating off of the tall boy as Aqua announced their names to the rest of the district. "Aura Cruz and Julius Osman! Give it up for your District Four tributes!"

As the crowd clapped, a cool breeze blew in from the ocean and cooled Aura's hot cheeks, but blew her long brown hair into her face. The familiar smell of the ocean made her feel nostalgic already. She was leaving District Four now and possibly never coming back. This was all happening too fast! This wasn't supposed to be happening at all!

"Shake hands, tributes!" Aqua turned back towards them with the same huge grin plastered on her face.

Julius reached his large hand out and shook Aura's shaking one in a strong grip. _This guy is my competitor now! _She dared to look up into his piercing green eyes and was nothing short of intimidated. She tried to take a deep breath, but the nerves were just too great to handle at the moment.

This was all just happening too fast.

* * *

><p>In the justice building, Julius's mom was the first to visit him.<p>

"Oh Julius, I told you I didn't want you volunteering for this! What are you thinking? We don't need the money, we don't need any of it! Why would you sign up for this death match? Why?" She cried out in tears, not wanting to lose her only son.

Julius sighed and shook his head. "I never expected you to understand, mom." He mumbled.

"I want to understand, though. I don't want you to die, Julius. I don't want you to die in there!" His mother's theatrics were through the roof, causing Julius to roll his eyes.

"I'm not," was all he said in reply, trying not to give her a reason to freak out even more.

His mother never wanted him to do anything risky. She didn't understand him and she never had. Over the years though, Julius had just learned to brush off his mom's anxiety as nothing. It was something he was used to doing by now.

"Just please be safe!" She pleaded as she hugged him tight.

After his mom's time was up, Julius breathed a sigh of relief when her dramatics were over. Julius's next guests though were a huge group of his cheering friends that brought a smile to his face. His mother's tears were long forgotten by now.

His friends slammed their hands on his back and whooped and cheered as they all congratulated him on volunteering. He could only hear the beginnings and ends of their words, but the chaos was a good kind. They were all happy for him.

_This _was the kind of company he preferred.

"You're gonna do great in there!"

"We're rooting for you!"

"The other tributes don't stand a chance!"

Everyone was talking all at once, but it didn't matter. Julius got the jist of what his friends were saying. They believed in him. They knew he was going to win this thing. They felt the same way he did.

After it was time for them to go, Julius was in good spirits. With an elated smile on his face, he plopped down onto the plush couch and waited to be escorted to the train. This was going to be so exciting!

He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>"Aura!" Her sister's tearful voice brought her back to reality. Aura looked up to see Alouette running towards her, the door slamming shut when she entered the room. With open arms, she embraced her little sister.<p>

"It's okay, Aloe. Everything's okay." She said as she rubbed her hand up and down Alouette's back. The little girl cried into her shoulder and Aura tried her best not to start crying as well.

"I-I thought you said neither of us would ge-get reaped." Alouette said through her tears.

Aura closed her eyes and sighed. "I didn't think- god, Aloe I really didn't think this would happen. The odds were so good for us both. I-I really just don't know what happened." She said honestly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"And there's no way you can stay here?" Alouette asked as she let go of her, looking at her hopefully.

Aura shrugged and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I don't think so.. Not this time." She said regretfully. Oh, how she wished there _was _a way to stay here.

Alouette nodded slowly. "Then you have to win." She said evenly.

Aura looked up at her sister. "I don't know if I can." She said truthfully. "I hate to discourage you, Aloe, but I don't know what else to say. I can't lie to you, not about something like this."

Alouette shook her head. "No don't even say that. Aura, I know you can do this. I know it." She said steadily, a tone Aura wasn't used to hearing from her sister. "If anything, do it for me. Don't count yourself out before you even get to the games. You have to try."

Aura slumped her shoulders and looked at the ceiling. "Of course I'm going to try, but I'm just telling you not to get your hopes up. I'm going to fight to come back home, sure, but just in case I don't... I don't want you to be too upset. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Alouette sighed and hung her head. "I do. I just want you to try as hard as you can."

Aura nodded, her eyes sympathetic. "And I will."

She knew she had to try. It was her only option.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hi guuyyys. i spent nearly the whole weekend writing stuff on here and thats why this chapter is up sooner than expected. i hope you like this pair of characters! they will definitely be an interesting addition to this story. and wowww! i'm super happy that you all liked genesis and jim so much. they are some of my faves too! soo yeah, that's about it. i'll be back soon with district 5!**

**until then :)**


	6. District Five: Sad Eyes

Blue woke up in the morning with the same cold, uneasy feeling that he had fallen asleep with. It was still an ungodly hour before dawn, but the moment he opened his eyes, he felt wide awake. Going back to sleep wasn't a possibility anymore.

The reaping was today.

The sky outside was still dark and the wind was cold and unforgiving. Every few minutes, it crashed and rattled his window panes and made him flinch. Blue flickered his eyes over to the clock on his nightstand and sighed. It was only five in the morning. The rest of the world was probably still asleep, but here he was; awake... alone.

Just like usual.

He still had a good three hours before the reaping, so he decided to make use of the time. From under his mattress, he pulled out his sketch book and turned to the picture he was currently working on. It was a eye's view of someone laying in a meadow of daisies. The skyline was an amazing light azure with fading white clouds swirled into the background faintly.

He liked it at a time like now. A light, breezy picture like this contrasted with this cold, dark morning. It made him feel a bit less lonely to look at something happy.

He sketched the tops of a group of mountains on each side of the paper. He left the middle open to make the sky look bigger and more vast. Instead of drawing the mountains in grey like he had seen them in history books at school, he gave them a purple tint. He thought it made his picture look a little more fantasy like. He liked that.

Blue always found himself drawing dreamscapes and pictures that looked like they were straight out of, well, a dream. District Five was such a polluted and drab place, it was nice to escape to somewhere more magical. He was great at drawing faces and bodies too, but those weren't as interesting.

Blue had always used escapism to cope with his real life. Kids just loved to pick on him at school for some reason or another, and it was hard on him. He knew his quiet and gentle disposition made him an easy target, but getting shoved into lockers every day wasn't fun.

He preferred staying inside, painting, and listening to music on the weekends instead of going outside with the other kids for that very reason.

If people weren't teasing him, they were ignoring him. Blue was a wallflower and he always had been. Friends had come and gone over the years, but in the end, he was alone. People didn't seem to notice him or even look his way anymore nowadays. He felt invisible most of the time.

He tried to make himself believe that he liked it better that way, but he knew he didn't. Things got lonely after a while. He wasn't socially inept, it was just his fear of rejection that kept him from opening his mouth.

As the sun began to rise over the steel rooftops outside his window, Blue looked out at the morning sunrise. The sky wasn't supposed to be this grey and he knew it, but even in the wee hours of the morning, there was still factory smoke swirling in dark huffs out of the factory chimneys.

From the glass window, Blue could see his translucent reflection staring back at him. His hair was tousled and messy from sleep, but it was still as blonde as ever. Blue had this naturally icy shade of blonde hair and these clear, blue eyes that made him look very ethereal. Angelic, even.

Blue didn't mind it, but to the kids at school, it was just another thing to make fun of.

And Blue knew that the reaping today meant having to face the group of guys that loved to tease him.

With a tired groan, Blue slumped his back against the wall and closed his eyes. _Great, that's just what I need._

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the sun had risen and the warmth of daylight had returned to the air. Scarlet walked to the town square for the reaping, the click clack of her high heels rhythmatic against the concrete pavement. She had her little compact mirror raised to her face, slicking on another layer of red lipstick.<p>

She wasn't feeling pink lipstick anymore. Red was her new favorite color.

It felt more feminine. More womanly. It brought out the full, plump shape of her lips too.

After she finished filling in the center of her lips, she snapped the compact shut and dropped her lipstick and mirror back into her clutch. She flipped her long, light blonde hair over her shoulder and continued walking to the town square.

Suddenly, a few familiar voices called her name. "Scarlet! Hey, wait up!" Someone called out, followed by the sound of quick paced footsteps.

Scarlet turned her head around to spot a few of her friends coming her way. "Hey girls!" She smiled as she waved them over.

The one with her golden hair tied up into a ponytail, Amber, grinned as she ran over to her. She had something to gossip about, Scarlet knew it.

"You will _never _believe what happened at Roxy's party on Friday night!" Amber said as she reached her.

_And I was right, _Scarlet thought with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" She asked, interested.

"Juliette and Matty went to the party together and you know that they've been dating for a _long _time. Like a year and a half! Yeah, they seemed like they were both pretty committed. But anyways, at some point in the night Juliette realized that Matty was gone and she went to look for him and long story short, she caught him kissing another girl! Can you believe that? She actually caught him in the act!" Amber exclaimed as the girls began walking together. The other girls began talking as well, telling her the other details.

"Oh my god, she must be devastated!" Scarlet said, her brown eyes wide. "What did she do?"

Amber laughed dryly. "She just threw her drink in his face and left. I don't think they've talked since."

Scarlet laughed breathlessly. "I feel so bad for her! Man, I guess that means they're broken up, huh."

Amber nodded. "Yep. I'm pretty sure." She said with finality.

"I'm going to have to find her after the reaping. That sucks, wow. Oh god, did you hear that Danny got caught by the peacekeepers trying to steal from the convenience store?" Scarlet jumped into the conversation.

Amber's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, no! What?"

"Yeah, he was trying to steal a pack of cigarettes and literally got dragged out by the peacekeepers! They didn't flog him because he's still a minor, but could you imagine if he were to have been caught in somewhere like _Eleven? _He would have been dead!"

"Oh my god, what was he thinking? That kid is crazy, I swear!" One of the other girl's, Claire, said.

"I know!"

The girls continued talking as they reached the check in station and got their fingers pricked. As they stood in line, it progressed quickly and soon it was Scarlet's turn. She handed the lady her finger and she drew a drop of blood from it.

Scarlet didn't pay attention to the pain though. She still couldn't believe Matty cheated on Juliette. She had recalled several instances where Matty had tried to make a move on her too, but she had told him to get lost. Even though she was popular, Scarlet still had _class. _She would never be any guy's side chick. She held herself to higher standards than that.

As the girls made their way into the sixteen year old's section, Amber and the other girls were beginning to talk about something else and Scarlet let her eyes wander to the stage. Seeing her friends had eased her nerves about the reaping, but there was still a small bit of fear in the back of her mind. Even if she only had the bare minimum of slips in the bowl, there was still a chance.

With all the drama happening today though, she didn't think it would be her.

* * *

><p>Blue walked into the check in station with his head low, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. In his hands, he clutched a thick, fictional book and held it close to his chest. He had finished his picture this morning and planned to hang it on his wall after the reaping was over.<p>

In line, one girl smiled his way, but she turned back around before he could decide if he wanted to return the smile or not.

Blue couldn't help but shut down in social situations. Most people mistook this as refusal, but it was just his way of avoiding rejection. If he didn't say anything, no one could mock him for it.

After he got his finger pricked, the lady wrapped a little gauzy band-aid on it and sent him into the pens. He held his book close to him as he slipped into the fifteen year old's section and prayed for the ceremony to begin quickly. His wish wasn't granted though. Someone shoved him from behind and he had to catch himself before he tripped over his own feet.

"Hey watch it, loser." A familiar bully said from behind him. Blue steadied himself back on his feet, not even bothering to look back, as the boy and his friends laughed. Blue just tried to ignore them and look ahead. _The reaping will be over soon._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _It will all be over soon._

After a few more minutes, there was a tap on the microphone and Blue opened his eyes. His gaze landed on the bright orange escort, Osiris, standing on the stage, grinning like a maniac.

"Good morning District Five!" Osiris sang into the microphone, his voice echoing across the town square. "Last year brought us two _very _strong players, but we didn't quite take it all home. Let's make this year our winning year!"

Blue frowned slightly. He didn't think about Salome or Freddie that much anymore. Probably because he knew them from school before they died and it was hard to reminisce on them without feeling sad. Salome was a spitfire and got into a lot of fights at school before she was reaped. Girls didn't like her, but she still exuded such confidence about herself. Blue liked that about her. He wished he was that secure with himself.

Freddie was a bit of a wild card though. He was in Blue's first hour art class, but he barely showed up half the time. When he did come, he was either on drugs or just flat out drunk. That kid just didn't care. At some point, Blue swore he saw Freddie pull out a flask of vodka and take a swig of it during the middle of the teacher's lesson. Freddie was a nice boy though. He never said anything mean to Blue and let him borrow his charcoal pencils when he forgot his.

Blue didn't want to remember either of them as dead. He liked to remember them as they were when they were alive. It was always eerie and weird when Blue came to art class after the games were over. It was so odd to see Freddie's seat empty and barren. It was sad. It was actually really sad.

That boy was really dead now.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Blue tuned back in and realized that Osiris was almost done with his speech about the dark days. He looked up to the stage and was instantly drawn to Osiris's wild outfit for the year. Everyone knew his favorite color was orange, so that's probably why he wore it every year.

This year's orange though, was brighter and a more blinding shade of neon. Osiris's unnaturally bright hair was twisted into tight corkscrew curls and his face was contoured in orange too. He wore a skin tight, orange latex body suit and eight inch white stilettos. To keep the white balanced with his outfit, he also wore a multitude of bright white necklaces and jewels. There were no gender roles here. If it wasn't for his broad shoulders and slim hips, he might have mistaken for a woman.

As Osiris finished his dark days speech, he tapped on the microphone and hushed the crowd. "Now, as you all know, it is time to choose two very _brave _tributes for this year's Hunger Games. As usual, let's start with the ladies."

He danced over to the girl's bowl and plucked a name right off the top. He twirled back to the microphone and unfolded it carefully.

"Scarlet Hanson!" He sang.

Blue's eyes darted over to the girls' pen and searched for the unlucky person. The name Scarlet Hanson sounded familiar, but he couldn't recognize the name without a face. As the girl parted from the crowd though, he recognized her as someone from school.

_Man, why do people from my school always get picked?_, Blue asked himself as Scarlet walked to the stage. She was a petite girl, probably no taller than 5'5. She had feminine curves and long wavy blonde hair that was parted down the middle precisely. She had these big brown doe eyes and wore red lipstick on her lips. She was so pretty.

Scarlet looked both surprised and shocked as she reached the stage. Tears ran down her cheeks as she shook Osiris's hand. For once, she was quiet and didn't say anything. Blue had never seen her with her mouth shut before.

Osiris grinned as he introduced her to the crowd. "It's so nice to meet you, Miss Hanson! Let's meet your district partner now, shall we?"

_Here's the part I have to worry about, _Blue though to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut. He stood still and tried to make himself look as unnoticeable as possible. This was the most important time to be invisible. He did _not _want to be the one who's name got called.

Osiris pulled a name out of the very bottom of the bowl and walked back to the microphone. He unfolded it and raised it to his orange lips.

_Please don't be me, please not me, not me, not me, not me, not me, not me, not me, not m-_

"Blue DeBuuuuuurrrrrr" Osiris said in a chilly voice.

_Not me, not me... not..._

Blue snapped his eyes open as Osiris's voice echoed through the town square, leaving a hovering silence over the crowd. After a moment, he grew suspicious when no one began to move. _Well, where is he?, _Blue thought as he looked around for the boy who's name got called. _Where's Blue DeBuhr? Where's..._

Blue froze in his place. An icy cold sensation froze every limb of his body. His clear, arctic eyes grew wide as people began to look back at him. _That's me._

He stayed frozen in place until someone shoved him into the isle mercilessly.

Blue almost stumbled over his feet, but quickly caught himself. As he regained his balance, he steadied himself and automatically began walking to the stage. He had never imagined himself in a million years being the one making this long walk. People began to look his way and he felt every single pair of eyes in the district on him. _Don't look at me!,_ He cried out internally. He felt something cold drip down his cheek and realized he was crying too.

Once he acknowledged that tear though, the rest came like a waterfall. Everything began to set in and by the time he reached the stage, it was too late to put on a tough facade.

Osiris reached his hand out to him, but Blue declined his handshake, keeping his own hands clutched onto his book. His throat was swollen and his tears came out in choked sobs. Up in front of the entire district, things felt different. Looking out into the audience, he saw that everyone noticed him now. Everyone.

There was no hiding.

"Well there you have it, folks! Please give a big hand to your District Five tributes- Scarlet Hanson and Blue DeBuhr!" Osiris called out to the crowd.

People cheered and Osiris motioned him and Scarlet to shake hands.

Scarlet turned to him and held out her delicate, manicured hand. Blue put his in hers and they shook. Looking into Scarlet's brown eyes, she reflected the same fear and shock that he did.

Popular or not, they were both about to meet the same fate.

* * *

><p>A peacekeeper escorted Scarlet into her goodbye room and left her by herself to weep. She wiped the tears off of her face, only to find that they were replaced with more. "Well there goes my makeup." She said weakly.<p>

Why would this happen to her? It wasn't supposed to be this way. Not even an hour ago, she was laughing with her friends about silly, mediocre things like boys and makeup and now she was being shipped off to the Hunger Games. Why would this happen to her? She still had a whole life ahead of her. She was a good person, she knew she was! Bad things weren't supposed to happen to good people.

Somewhere along the way, she heard the door open and felt her mom and little brother's hands on her shoulders and on her back. They were crying too. Her brother wrapped her in a hug at the waist and her mother just held her close.

"My Scarlet..." She trailed off.

"Mom, how did this happen?" Scarlet choked out through the tears. "I'm a good person, why was I reaped?"

Her mother held her tighter. "I don't know, honey. I really... just don't know." It was all she could say. What else was she supposed to do? Tell her it would be easy to come back home? That would be a lie.

Scarlet just cried and cried and cried some more. There would be_ no_ easy way out of this.

"Scar, will you come back?" Her younger brother said in a small voice.

Scarlet just felt more tears roll down her cheeks. "I want to, Anthony. I want to, but I don't know if I can do it."

Anthony just held on and buried his head into her waist. "Please just try." He said in a muffled voice. "Please try, Scar."

After a few more minutes, the peacekeepers burst in the room and removed her family from her. Anthony shrieked and cried and Scarlet tried to grasp onto him for one more moment.

"I love you!" She cried out, but the door slammed shut before she could finish her sentence.

All she was left with after they were gone was the silence and the sound of her own shaking breath. She needed to come back. For Anthony, for mom... For everyone she was leaving behind. Even if she didn't think she could do it, she still had to try. She wasn't ready to die.

The next people to come visit her were some kids from school. Actually, it wasn't just some, it was a lot of them. Some were childhood friends she used to play dolls with, some were ex boyfriends saying how sorry they were for dumping her, some were just random guys proclaiming their love for her. The last group though, were her real best friends.

"Scarlet!" Amber cried as she squeezed her in a hug. Her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears. "Scarlet, I can't lose you. You're one of my best friends. What am I gonna do?" She cried into her shoulder. "What will _any_ of us do?"

Claire and Lily also embraced her in a hug.

"Scar, don't get too scared. I know you have it in you to win. You have so much fire, so much drive... I know you can do this." Lily said tearfully.

Scarlet brushed Lily's hair out of her face. "Thank you, Lily." She smiled weakly.

"Wait," Amber said weakly. "T-take this as your token." She said as she reached behind her neck and unclipped her diamond necklace. "To remember us with."

Scarlet shook her head. "Amber I can't accept that. That must have cost a fortune to buy."

Amber shoved it into her hand forcefully. "No, take it." She demanded. "I_ want_ you to have it."

Scarlet felt the weight of it in her hand as she looked down at the shimmering gem necklace. After a moment, she sighed and put it around her neck. "I'm going to miss you all so much." She said tearfully.

Amber's chin trembled. "We'll miss you too."

* * *

><p>By the time Blue's parents came to say goodbye, he was already thinking about the games. He was good with art. Maybe he could camouflage himself in the arena. He could paint tree bark, right? Maybe he could even learn how to wield a knife. He didn't care, all he knew was that he had to learn how to do <em>something <em>before he was thrown into that arena.

His parents burst into the room and swooped him into a hug. "Oh Blue, don't cry." His mother soothed him. "Don't cry anymore. It's going to be okay. Everything will be okay."

Blue wiped the tears off his face. "You know that's not true, mom." He said.

She didn't reply, she just sighed and continued crying.

"Son?" Blue's dad said softly from behind his mom.

Blue raised his head and looked up at him. "Yeah, dad."

"Try to find some allies." He said simply. "You might need someone in there."

"An ally would stab me in my sleep, dad." Blue said weakly. "I can't risk that." He had not thought about allies at all yet and it made him nervous to do so. He had never been able to trust someone else besides his family, especially with his life. No, he couldn't do that.

His dad shook his head. "Not necessarily." He said with a shake of his head. "I know you don't want to, but just think about it, okay? I don't want you to go in there alone. Loners are usually the first people that get hunted down."

His words made Blue go still.

_Hunted down._

_They would hunt him down._

The rest of the goodbye went by in a blur. The only few words that lingered in his mind after his parent's left were his dad's last words.

_The other tributes were going to hunt him down._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so i sat down at the computer today and was like "im not moving until i get this chapter done." and now, even though this has been grueling and tedious few hours, it is finally complete! huzzah! leave me a review or whatever and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas or something. sooooooo yeah, that's all for now.**

**til next time!**


	7. District Six: Mysterious Skin

In a secluded brightly lit room, a tall focused man examined the dead body closely, his eyes shifting from one area to another. He carefully felt inside of the gash with both his hands and his scalpel, determining what the weapon was that killed the man.

As he further examined the wound, he found that the tear in the muscle tissue didn't stop all at once, but narrowed into a point. With a grunt, he confirmed his earlier hypothesis; the man's fatal wound was a stab to the chest with a knife.

He wiped the stale blood off his gloves and scribbled down a few words on his notepad before going back to his examination. This particular case was under investigation by the police and they were relying on him and him alone to give the final verdict on the man's autopsy report.

He turned the man over on his back to search for any other wounds, but he found none. He scribbled something else down on his notepad.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a child popped it's head in. "Hi dad. Are you finishing up yet?" A small girl with curly brown hair and curious green eyes asked. She sneaked into the room and stared at the dead man with wide eyes. "What happened to him, dad?" She asked.

The man looked at her, reflecting the same green eyes as the girl. "Stabbed." He grunted. "Most likely bled out since the wound didn't cut directly through his heart." He eyed the body with narrowed eyes. "That would explain the lack of blood too."

She nodded absently, staring at the cold dead body.

"Are you sure you wanna be in here? You know your mom doesn't want you seeing stuff like this, Bean." The man said as he checked a few boxes on his notepad.

Bean looked up. "I'm fine." She said simply.

The truth was, stuff like this didn't scare her. She had seen plenty of dead bodies before. If anything, it made her curious. the human body was so strange. Cut off an arm and the stump will heal, mess with the heart or brain and you're dead.

"So what happens now?" Bean asked, looking up at her father.

He sighed and took off his red coated gloves. "We give the cops the news." He said.

* * *

><p>On the other side of District Six, Joel had just been sent to the principle's office for getting into a fist fight during gym class. The big, scary dean of discipline stared him down silently, his arms folded over his big barrel chest. Uncomfortable silence filled the room as the two sat there.<p>

Joel knew the man was mad, probably very mad, but he didn't care. He just shoved his dark brown hair out of his face and continued to avoid all eye contact with the man.

He was going to get suspended, he already knew that. He just wished the principal would get it over with already.

The boy Joel fought was in the nurse's office with a broken nose and several dark bruises forming on his body from the impact of Joel's fists.

His fists. He looked down at his hands to see bruises forming on them as well. Purple splotched hands, a few cuts, swollen knuckles. They hurt bad, but Joel didn't care though. That boy had gotten what he deserved. It was about time he stood up for himself anyway.

He didn't fight often, but today was just the day. That's what he had told himself. He knew from the minute he woke up that morning that if someone messed with him, he was probably going to fly off the handle.

And he most certainly did.

Joel was a deeply troubled boy, but the principle wasn't to know of that. So when he asked him why he did it, Joel didn't respond.

The principal was getting frustrated. "Young man, i asked you a question." He said in a loud voice.

He was only met with silence as his words settled though.

With a sigh, the principle realized that this boy wasn't willing to talk about what he had done, not with him anyway. "Mr. Joel, maybe you should give the school counselor a visit." He said in a contained voice. "Then maybe we can discuss your punishment."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Joel found himself sitting in the counselor's office, bored and irritated.<p>

"Well... Maybe it's good that your getting angry." Dr. Alfred began as he adjusted his glasses on top of his narrow nose. "Because you know when people get depressed, they tend to bottle everything up. Keep it all inside..."

And that's where Joel began to zone out. He had heard it all before. This was curable. He'd be okay. It would get better, blah, blah, blah... That was all a lie of course. He knew he'd never fade out of this. He had simply been through too much. If people knew what happened to him, they would understand too... But they didn't. They couldn't.

People like Dr. Alfred were incapable of grasping people like him. Joel didn't care _how_ many degrees he had.

Dr. Alfred was a privileged, book smart man that probably didn't know the first thing about the horrors of the world that lurked outside his office. Joel knew about all the things you couldn't find in a psychology textbook. Dr. Alfred didn't. That was where their difference laid.

Joel was a firsthand, raw and real type of guy. He didn't care about the diagnoses or behavior reports on the pieces of paper. He didn't care about that stuff at all. He couldn't be contained by the rules or the contracts. They were just paper. It was all just paper.

He was so deep in his own thoughts, it took him a few minutes to realize that Dr. Alfred had stopped talking and was looking right at him. "Joel." he said evenly. "I think that maybe you are coming out of your depression."

Joel suddenly had the urge to laugh at the intense look on his counselor's face. Instead, he held up his hands as if surprised. "Ooh." Joel mocked with wide eyes and dramatic expression.

Dr. Alfred eyed him strangely, then wrote something down on his notepad._  
><em>

Joel had had enough of this though. With a scoff, he got out of his chair and walked right out of the room. He didn't want that man writing down stuff about him.

Dr. Alfred looked shocked as he glanced up to see the chair before him empty. "Joel! Mr. Perona, w-where are you going?" He called from behind him as he exited his office as well. "You can't leave yet! I haven't finished speaking to you." He said in a flabbergasted voice as he watched the tall, dark haired boy shove open the front doors of the school and leave the building all together.

Dr. Alfred watched him walk out of the school and rubbed his head, surprised and confused. _I don't think he can do that! _He thought frantically as he turned on his heel to inform the principal of the boy's escape.

* * *

><p>The next morning was reaping day. Bean skipped down the sidewalk on her way to the town square. Her brown hair was caught in the breeze and she hummed a tune to herself as she skipped along. The familiar sound of car engines and hovercraft motors rumbled in the distance as she approached closer and closer to the downtown area. District Six was the transportation district and always seemed to be bustling with invention and ways to make traveling faster and easier. Excitement was around every corner.<p>

After a few more minutes, Bean finally reached her destination. As she entered the pathway to the reaping, the people of the crowd hurried past her to their designated sections without even sparing her a second glance. One boy even shoved her out of the way.

_Rude! _she thought with a snort as she steadied her feet from falling. Recovering quickly, Bean hopped into line with the other kids and waited for her turn to check in.

Her dad gave the autopsy report to the police yesterday and they came and removed the body from his operating room. Bean didn't stick around for that part though. She went to the backyard to play instead. She let the memory of the dead man slip her mind and her thoughts took her elsewhere. They took her back to the reaping.

Soon, it was her turn in line and she let the peacekeeper zap her with a needle. After she got her finger pricked, she slipped under the ropes and wedged herself into the fourteen year old's section, right at the edge. Bean patted her dress down and waited for the ceremony to begin.

On the stage sat the old mayor, his wife, and the escort, Angelica. On the other side of the stage was District Six's only victor, Aston Grant. He was in his mid twenties if Bean remembered correctly and had curling blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was the victor of the Twelfth Hunger Games.

For the Twelfth Hunger Games, the arena was a futuristic city with a central power plant base. The cornucopia was located inside of the power plant and had several doors built in for escape routes to the rest of the arena. If a tribute was good with wires and codes, they could easily explode tribute bases from miles away just by connecting the right wires and clicking the right buttons.

And lucky for Aston, he was one of the few tributes who knew how to do that.

In the arena, he picked off a few tributes here and there with electricity traps and explosives, but when the final four came, he had to depend on his own physical strength and a sword to keep him alive, not explosives. He let the first tribute fall by the hands of the two remaining careers, and then he charged. It was two against one, but Aston managed to kill one of the careers from behind. And after a long, bloody battle for the crown, the other career tripped over a ridge in the ground and Aston took that opportunity to decapitate his head clean off his body.

Bean was still young when he had won, but she remembered how grand the celebration was when he finally returned home. It had been District Six's first win.

She hoped whoever got reaped this year was capable of winning too.

Suddenly, Angelica tapped on the microphone and a hush fell over the town square. "Oh hello, hello District Six!" She sang into the microphone, her rosy pink lips stretching into a smile.

Angelica wore a pale pink, long and flowy chiffon dress that was draped in an effortless and breezy fashion from the waistline, down. Little rosebud designs were incorporated into both her dress and her hair, making her seem a bit flowerlike herself. Her light pink hair was gathered up into a loose, yet voluminous bun on her head, a few hairs peeking out in wispy curls. Her jewelry was minimal and her makeup was soft and natural.

Surprisngly, Bean thought she looked amazing! Very dreamy and beautiful.

Angelica carried on. "As tradition follows, I am going to choose one boy and one girl to participate in this year's Hunger Games. When I draw the name, the selected tribute will walk to the stage and join us on a luxurious trip to the capitol before being transported to an arena to fight to the death for _victory_." She said just as she did every year. "Are we ready?" She smiled to the crowd.

A few people nodded, but the rest of the square was silent. "Okay then. Let's start with the boys." She said as she crossed the gap to the bowl.

She dipped a jeweled hand into the bowl and pulled out a single name from the top with ease.

"Joel Perona."

Her voice echoed across the town square and eventually settled into silence. Bean jerked her head up and searched the pen across from her for the chosen boy. Her green eyes darted from the twelve year old section all the way to the eighteen year old section, trying to find whoever he was.

Finally, there was some movement in what looked like the seventeen year old section and after a moment, a tall lithe boy with dark brown hair and narrowed brown eyes shoved his way into the isle. Bean's eyes widened. He looked kind of... _angry! _His bruised hands were balled into tight fists and his jaw was set defiantly.

_Man, he looks tough! _Bean thought to herself in surprise as he walked on stage and refused Angelica's handshake of congratulations. He just crossed his arms and stood there, an irritated glare in his eyes.

Angelica recovered quickly though as she regained her composure. "I-uh, onto the girls!" She smiled awkwardly as she made her way to the other bowl.

She drew a name from the middle this time and unfolded it carefully. She raised the microphone to her rosy lips and cleared her throat.

"Bean Botonis!" She called out.

Bean stared ahead to the stage, her eyes still focused on the tough boy standing there. He might be able to bring the crown back to District Six this year. He looked like he could be a strong competitor. Bean glanced from him to Angelica for a moment before someone shoved her from behind.

"That's you!" the girl behind her said.

Bean jumped. "Don't push me- what?" She asked.

"She called your name, Bean!" Another girl said in a worried voice.

Bean turned her head back to the stage in confusion and saw Angelica standing before the microphone with an unfolded slip in her hand, as if she was waiting.

"Bean Botonis?" She called out again.

As the name settled into the air for a second time, Bean's eyes grew wide. _Oh man, s__he _did _call me!_

Bean slipped under the ropes and automatically began walking to the stage before she could register that she had just been reaped. _How could I have missed that? _She wondered. It suddenly felt like a spotlight had fallen on top of her head. Every pair of eyes in the district stared at her, some sympathetically, some judgingly, some sadly.

As she stepped onto the stage, Angelica reached out her hand to her and shook it excitedly. "Oh, aren't you just precious! You must be Bean!" She grinned.

Bean nodded. "Yeah I'm Bean. Uh, will someone volun-" She began to ask the escort.

"Come now, meet your district partner!" Angelica interrupted her as she rushed Bean by Joel's side. "Tributes, shake hands! It's going to be a very exciting few weeks!" She said enthusiastically.

Bean, wide eyed and confused, reached her hand out to the intimidating boy. _I guess no one's volunteering then, _she thought with a sigh.

Joel reached his bruised hand out to her and shook it once before dropping his arm back to his side.

"Well there you have it, District Six! Your tributes for the Twentieth Hunger Games- Joel Perona and Bean Botonis!" Angelica called out to the crowd. "Let's bring home a victor this year!"

* * *

><p>Joel yanked his arm from the peacekeepers as they took him to his goodbye room. "Get off me." He growled. "I can walk by myself."<p>

The peacekeepers receded their grip on him and let him be as they escorted him down the hall.

Joel rubbed his arm as he looked around himself, a disgusted look on his face. The justice building was beautiful inside, sure, but it was only a mask for the terrors that lay ahead. The Hunger Games was a gory death match, and there was nothing beautiful about that. All this special treatment he was about to get was just going to make the transition into the arena that much harder.

As they neared the end of the hall, the peacekeepers opened a door on the right and Joel entered it without their help. It was decorated with expensive furniture, a crystal chandelier, and rose garlands that hung from the walls.

The peacekeepers closed the door behind him and Joel found himself alone once again. The only thing that greeted him was the silence of the room.

He let out a deep breath. _So here I am. Just my luck, huh? _He thought with a derisive roll of his eyes. He sunk into one of the plush chairs and stared at the ceiling. _I should have expected it. Trouble always has had a way of finding me._

He closed his eyes for a moment and let it all sink in before the door burst open suddenly and he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Joel." A deep voice said.

He looked in the direction of the voice with a raised eyebrow as he saw his older brother close the door shut.

"Joel, are you okay?" His older brother asked with what looked like genuine concern.

Joel scoffed. "I'm fine." He said defensively.

His older brother went to give him a hug, but Joel jerked away from him. "Hey Jordan, how come the only time you've come see me this year was to say goodbye the day I got shipped off to the Hunger Games?" Joel asked, just diving right into the topic. "What makes today so different than all those other holidays, birthdays, and parties you've skipped out on?"

Jordan put his hands back by his side awkwardly. "I... I've just been busy, you know?" He scratched the back of his head. "My company's been getting a lot of business. You know that."

Joel glared at him for a long moment before speaking again. "So much business that you can't even stop by to say 'hi' every now and then? So much business that you couldn't even attend mom's funeral back in March? So much business that I haven't even seen your face in a whole year? Really? I don't buy that." Joel said with resentment.

"Seriously Joel? You know mom's death has been rough on m-" Jordan began.

Joel laughed in his face. "_Oh? _It's been rough on you? You didn't even show up to her funeral! You didn't even- Actually, you know what? I should have expected that from you. I really should have. You've always been selfish. You've never cared about anyone but yourself. It's always about y-"

"Not it's not! And even if I didn't show up for that, can't we put that behind us? I showed up for you today, didn't I? God, Joel, you always have to look at the bad side of things on _everything._" Jordan threw his hands up.

Joel set his jaw angrily. "You know Jordan, what makes you think you even had the right to show up today anyway?" Joel said with hostility. "Why is today different?"

"To say goodbye to you?" Jordan said as if it was obvious. "You're my brother. Of course I showed up to say goodbye."

Just then, a peacekeeper knocked on the door to let them know their time was up. "Come on, sir, it's time to go." The peacekeeper said gruffly.

Jordan looked from the peacekeeper to his brother with regretful eyes. "You know... I wish this goodbye didn't have to go this way." He sighed. "If anything, I just hoped we could rekindle-"

"Maybe if I come back then we can discuss a rekindling. But as of right now I have _business _to take care of. Surely, you can understand that." Joel said mockingly. "After all, you seem to know_ all_ about putting business before anything else."

* * *

><p>Bean tried not to listen, but the arguing in the room next to her was just too loud to ignore. After a few long minutes though, the door slammed shut and the fighting ceased. <em>Man, I wonder what happened over there, <em>Bean wondered.

As the door over there closed, the door to her own room opened.

"Dad!" Bean cried out the moment she saw her father's face. She leapt into his open arms as her mother came in the door too.

"Oh Bean, are you alright?" He asked as he set her back down. "I didn't expect this to happen. I'm so sorry."

Bean shrugged slightly. "I-I think I'll be alright." She tried to sound sure of herself. The truth was though, she still felt confused by this whole thing. She was still trying to register that she had just been reaped. She had never really taken the Hunger Games too seriously, so she wasn't aware of just how daunting this whole thing was.

"Bean, you've always been so creative. You could make traps, and hunt, an-and all kinds of stuff." Her mom hugged her tightly, her voice trembling. "Maybe you could even make a few allies in there too."

Bean nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She said as she patted her mom on the back.

"And I know I've told you to stay out, but you've seen your dad do those autopsies. And m-maybe you could get something out of that, like how to treat wounds or something, I don't know, just anything you could've learned from it..." Her mom trailed off.

Bean looked up at her dad. His identical green eyes reflected the same sadness her mother's did. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Just try your _best _in there, Bean." He said. "Just try to come back home."

Bean nodded as her mom let go of her. "I... I will. Of course I will."

Her dad smiled sadly. "Okay. That's all I want."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: if there's two people in this story i see the most of myself in, it's joel and lolium (which are two very different people, **as you will see in the next chapter**) & i got inspired to do joel's scene from something i did back in the beginning of this school year actually. AHHH do you wanna hear it? ok.**

**so i was sick as a dog at school in like september and i went to the nurse's office because i wanted to go home, but she wouldn't send me home since i didn't have a fever (because a fever is the only indication that you're sick, right? oooookaay.) and i just got really angry and frustrated and next thing i know, im walking out the front door of the school and i walked all. the. way. home. (it was only like six miles, but still.) and i got two detentions for it.**

**it's a funny story now, but at the time, i was so god damn angry that i could have just sat on the side of the road and started crying. it was not pretty, oh god.**

**aaaaaaanyways, that's district six! yay i am excited to hear your thoughts and stuff!**

**and i'm sorry this update took a while, but november was a very VERY rough month. my dear uncle passed away the day after thanksgiving and it has been such a sad time for me and my family. real life has just taken up all my time lately and i didn't have time to write anything.**

**but next time i update, we will be in district seven to meet lolium and opal!**

**til then!**


End file.
